崔丝塔娜/技能数据
}} Abilities attack range at level 6. **Tristana exceeds attack range at level 13, making her have the largest base autoattack range of any currently released champion. ***If bonuses are included Tristana has the third-largest attack range, behind with active, and with rank 5 active. **Tristana can attack from the other side of its pit wall at level 18. |firstname = Rapid Fire |firstinfo = (Active): Increases Tristana's attack speed for 7 seconds. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Rapid Fire is a self-targeted ability that increases Tristana's attack speed for a short duration. *Rapid Fire has no cast time and does not interrupt Tristana's previous orders. |secondname = Rocket Jump |secondinfo = (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands. On kills or assists, Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter of AoE:' |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Rocket Jump is a ground targeted area of effect dash ability that causes Tristana to propel herself to the target location. Upon arrival, all enemy units in the area take magic damage and are slowed. Whenever Tristana scores a kill or assist, Rocket Jump's cooldown is reset. * can still attack, use her other champion abilities, use summoner spells and use item actives during . * lands quicker the shorter the target range. If over a large distance, seems to slow down due to the wider jump curve, while melee-range casts are nearly instantaneous. * is still targetable while using Rocket Jump and can even be hit by skill shots like and . ** CC effects, like stun or snare, will take place upon landing. ** Knock-up effects such as or will abort the jump and knock-up Tristana at her current position. **Throws, such as or , will also cancel the and place Tristana behind them. |thirdname = Explosive Shot |thirdinfo = (Passive): Enemies explode when slain by Tristana's auto-attacks, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. *'Diameter:' |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Explosive Shot rends the target enemy, reducing healing and health regeneration by 50% and dealing magic damage over 5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Explosive Shot passively causes enemy units killed by Tristana's autoattacks to create an explosion at their location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy units. * The passive effect will be triggered on minion, monster, pet, champion and turret kills. * The passive effect will only be triggered when Tristana kills a unit with autoattacks, and not by any other damage source. When activated Explosive Shot is a single targeted damage over time ability that fires shrapnel at a target enemy unit, causing it to take magic damage every half second and be afflicted with Grievous Wounds for the duration. * Tristana is automatically ordered to attack the target of Explosive Shot after the cast. This also causes her attack timer to reset. *Explosive Shot's cast range is also affected by , and is equal to Tristana's attack range throughout the game. |ultiname = Buster Shot |ultiinfo = (Active): Tristana fires a massive cannonball at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and knocking them and surrounding units back. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds *'Range:' 700 *'Knockback Force Width:' 200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Buster Shot is a single targeted ability that fires a cannonball at a target enemy unit. On impact the target takes magic damage, and the target and any enemy units in a radius around it will be knocked back away from Tristana. * Only the initial target of Buster Shot is damaged. * Buster Shot can move enemy units hit through walls and terrain. * can negate , and other similar abilities completely if it hits the champion before they can reach their target, however it doesn't negate Jax's even if you hit him with before reaches , though will be knocked back full distance. * Tristana is automatically ordered to attack the target of Buster Shot after the cast. }} Category:英雄技能数据